Tutan Opin
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: A series of stories that center on Pandora and Na'Vi/Na'Vi & Na'Vi/Terran relationships.
1. Index

**001** **Love Beyond The Boundaries** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-09-18  
_A tale of forbidden love between two Na'vi males. After Ralu becomes a hunter, he chooses Ateyo, another male, as a mate. Is their relationship doomed?_  
**Hentai Contest (2010) 'Rules' 2nd Place**

**002** **Laro Nimun** | **M** | **Posted**: 2011-01-22  
_A human soldier crashes and gets rescued by a Na'Vi hunter. Will love find these two very different individuals? Will they recognize their feelings for each other - feelings that defy life and death - despite not knowing even each other's language?_  
**  
**


	2. Love Beyond The Boundaries

**001** **"Love Beyond The Boundaries"** by **Abraxas** 2010-09-18

Searching the sanctuary was a nightmare. A fight with the ikran paled when compared to what was faced then and there. It felt doomed to be like a scene oft repeated - if just to extract significance out of anything that had been overlooked.

"Ateyo - are you with me?" Ralu shouted.

Maybe Ralu imagined Ateyo? Yet it seemed their friendship stretched to their start of life. It was real enough...although the hunter thought about asking the people if they remembered that boy...whose fall ended the dream of a man.

Always Eywa denied the will to act.

Ateyo said the wish would be granted - and those were the very last words Ralu heard come out of his lover. Not that _it was granted_, rather, that _it would be granted_.

* * *

Ralu was stirred by the buzz of a lizard. He gazed from the tree to the roots where the ground glowed as if the grass had been trampled. A scent followed the ruckus. He jumped onto that site and stalked the prey...

* * *

"You?" Ralu asked, staring at the youth.

"I made a wish," Ateyo replied - more was revealed by eyes than by words. "You should be at Kelutral."

"I will be...with you."

Ateyo looked down, away.

"You're a hunter, Ralu, you will not need a broken..."

"Stop." Ralu grasped Ateyo by the shoulders. "Who will be there to warm my tent...who...except you?"

"You know the rules..."

"I chose you!"

But men did not chose men.

* * *

Ralu awoke alone with the taste of Ateyo.

_What sacrilege_, he thought, _to have played with their bodies at such a site_! It was love, though, expressed with the purest and deepest of intimacies. Through a bond that felt like a single band of flesh.

At Kelutral everybody waited.

Ralu kept yearning to find Ateyo amid the crowd. The hunter felt assured he would be surprised by his friend. That it would be Ateyo's hands on Ralu's shoulders.

It did not happen and by the end of the ceremony, within that webwork of Na'vi, it was as if he were alien.

* * *

The sanctuary revealed a trail. He traced it, making a path out of the thinnest, flimsiest evidences. He followed it, reaching the iknimayo.

At the base of it was where Ralu found Ateyo after the fall.

His friend was hurt. Badly - very, very badly.

He nursed the boy at the cost of his own progress.

* * *

Ateyo's wish was granted - they would be together. Yet it would be a most unusual bond. He was right, the people would not have accepted them, a marriage between men was unnatural. Now, however, nobody questioned it. Now it was transformed. Now it was perfect. As to the world they were hunter and prey.

Ateyo lurked within the wilderness. As sounds. As scents. Suggestions of shapes. Passing. Fleeting.

Ateyo was the call of the wild luring Ralu deeper and deeper into an embrace of Nature...until by degrees even the distinction between Na'vi and forest was lost.

**END**


	3. Laro Nimun

**"Laro Nimun" by Abraxas (2011-01-21)**

I suspect the name is Ralu. I regret my ignorance of his language. Grunt that I am, I thought it would be my ammunition not my tongue doing the talking. On planet after planet that proved a universal language. Like music. Anyway, what does it matter now if I know or do not know? Now that I am neck deep in the land of the blue monkey people.

I believe the name is Ralu - he utters it slow, syllable by syllable, pointing inward.

It is a struggle to exchange just the basic of information. Who would have imagined that a miscommunication is a greater frustration than invalism?

I utter 'Ralu' and confirm my intuition when he smiles as he cradles my hand and his hand.

* * *

Days pass since my crash and rescue - I do not quit my exertions though my body resists - soon I gain the strength to sit.

I spend more and more time atop the lap of the Na'Vi wondering what is wanted of me. Ralu chants what seems to be a ritual - a prayer? - I catch but a few words here and there and the rest I cannot say. The intimacy of our position imparts warmth and comfort. A habit emerges - surrounded by the cacophony of the jungle we practice each other's words.

Ralu tends to vanish in the day and return in the night. I use that time to explore the abode. My leg drags. My ribs ache. I breathe with difficulty. Yes ... the activity is another layer of exhaustion - it is also a reward. I find a case salvaged at the wreckage. Crushed. Burnt. Intact... 'Smart, Ralu!' I gasp through teeth flashed and clenched as inside I obtain enough filters to last a 90 days.

Aside that case the shack is a void. There are furs, skeletons, implements - whose functions I recognize despite their appearance. A little effort and other bits and pieces of information come into focus. Ralu (and I by extension) stays isolated and distant from the Home Tree. For a people never fond to be alone I wondered...

* * *

I gain strength and do my reconnaissance like a soldier. My world inside is a hole carved through a tree. My world outside is a limb that grows long, wide, sturdy and fades into foliage. It reminds me of the owl and its habitat. Ever more distant and disfigured I note glimpses of nests like a complex abandoned; its features overrun by Nature.

I cannot fathom how immense everything is; I feel like a bird protected only with the cover of a tree.

As I get onto my feet - assisted - I discover a radio. It powers yet does not function - a sign of the Hallelujah Mountain I was headed to. Well - I and the AVTR team . What is become of that mission I do not know. I hope they realize they are not the only and not the largest that fly there.

* * *

Ralu appears with carcass. know about as many Pandoran animals as Na'Vi words. The task of its preparation is a familiar (and welcomed) undertaking. I find that my agility with game elates my host. Together we carve a meal and roast it. Perched at that limb we dine while hundreds of feet of jungle above and below stirs...

I gaze at the sun and those suggestions of planets oozing through clouds. The vista sprawled at the edge of the horizon is jagged. Its variation from moment to moment is infinite. Its textures laden with dew sparkle verdant. Fog is breathed out of the canopy - like smoke it rises. Growing. Thinning. Fading. Until its immaterial as the air and gets swept away, A breeze awakens the tree which replies with a yawn shaking it head to toe. The foliage shake off a scent I risk my lungs (and life) to inhale - it is crisp a cool like a schoolday's autumn morning and like a child again I feel alive.

I recognize that it is not a scent but the feel of clean INSIDE.

Only when I refit the mask do I feel alien.

The fire dies and I catch myself looking at my rescuer and provider.

Ralu sets his head onto my lap. He stretches and reaches touching his palms and my fingers. Contact. I watch his four tangle with my five confused with its asymmetry. His tail lashes, wrapping and curling, against my thigh. All the while looking like a pet...

A hunter with cat-like attitude, he is majestic and lethal. Yet I am permitted without complaint a thousand playful molestations. His skin yields to my touch a silky delicality. A warmth that breaks through the cool. A swell emerges into view as if the most unashamed and natural consequence of these intimations.

I smile amazed at the level of familiarity a short span of time coaxes.

I cannot say I was attracted to males. The thought of such a union simply did not occur to me as an activity to pursue. It could be that nothing about a HUMAN male struck me as attractive. It did not occur to me until it seemed to be too late that my passion would be stoked by a NON-HUMAN male. That I might be straight with one, gay with another.

He speaks and I listen. A song? A prayer? I cannot say. Untainted by a knowledge of Na'Vi the words attain a new and different significance. A greater power than they ever could be as mere language. They are sounds, pure, and like music they demand to be appreciated simply for being.

* * *

"Ralu," I gasp - he does not fail to watch me. I speak knowing its futility, hoping at least my tone relates my distress. "I need to find the wreckage."

It was 60 days.

An attempt to stand is stopped by his arms across my chest and waist. Still weak, then and there, I am pulled onto his lap. My Na'Vi - if it had been weeks ago I would have been terrified to be that vulnerable. Now I am unafraid though worried. I cannot convey a matter of life and death... Even as he comforts me with his hands about my skull, searching for that which I do not possess.

* * *

What is happened? Let me jot it - fast - while the memory of it is fresh.

* * *

Rain - the sky was like night.

Ralu and I kept at the edge of the doorway half in and out of the abode. Ralu tinkered with the bow and arrow. I agonized with the radio - passing it from hand to hand, delaying what to do. I had been cut-off from the rest of my kind and every indication pointed to the fact that they believed I was dead. There would be no rescue ... but it was that 90 day threshold loomed nearer and nearer and I knew a very difficult series of choices had to be made.

I was not at 100 per cent. I was able to get about just somewhat - not enough to go from tree to tree, not enough to fend against attack. A million ways to die awaited my trek (alone) through that jungle of Pandora. Maybe if my companion assisted it could be different - yet - how was it possible to broach that subject?

I should have pressed the matter. At least tried to escape every now and then. But a part of me wanted to stay. And the rest of me understood that a future with Ralu was impossible beyond that last filter...

I stood at a dilemma. I wanted to live and I wanted to stay. To live meant to return; I would be alive without Ralu. To stay meant to die; I would be dead with Ralu. Either outcome was intolerable. Nevertheless - a choice had to be made. Then - as the radio slipped through my grip - I realized. I already made it. By doing nothing about the situation. By neither working nor planning any kind of escape. Indeed, by putting off a rescue further and further down the road. The choice had been made.

The storm thinned and scattered - the sky was painted with clouds from black to white.

Soon a gray settled upon the land.

I hobbled toward a part of the limb that grew against a cliff. Its wood was wide and flat. Below my feet was a carpet of green. Above my head were flowers - swollen, expectant. I let my clothes fall and nothing but the onset of dusky shadow and darkness cloaked my body. I poked that dome of flower and its water trickled.

As I stayed with Ralu I felt detoxified. I was reminded of childhood in remote northern Canada. The family withdrew into that region when the excess of the age encroached into Montana. It was rough to be sure; we lived off the land, adopting its First Nation's custom, grateful that a few corners of Earth remained as the ages created them.

Yes, I forgot what it was like to be clean.

I wished, as weeping, glowing vines uncurled and draped my body, as it seemed Pandora embraced my spirit, that I would be free to ingest its air.

Another warmth came to embrace. It was Ralu - his arms about my waist and chest. My back. His front. Together. Then our faces. Then our lips breathlessly neared, brushed.

He teased my shaved skull with his braided hair - I felt its tendrils stick onto my skin.

We stood face to face, our eyes reflecting the irradiance that surrounded us.

Ralu ... my Na'Vi ... appeared infinitely majestic surrounded by his element.

I was surprised by his size. Although nothing about their clothes suggested there was a lot to hide. As I studied I was taken by how simple and efficient the male body is across worlds. So easy to figure and work out. It only took a moment to accept as natural its intimate, alien symmetries - a hesitation that proved foolish as my touch made his sexual essence more and more familiar.

No doubt a concern about my anatomy flashed his eyes only to be forgotten as he too gave into curiosity...

Thus, organically, as we played, our tips met. Through common fleshy endowments we docked as man into man may do. We held hands watching that union only an excesses of foreskin allowed, watching as excitement spurred twitches that separated that bond. The tip of the ponytail return - its tendrils grasped us, making us together like that again.

What followed was an indistinct collage of impression. A climax of bodies, entangled, tumbling to and fro awkwardly. Our brains were overloaded with a cascade of feelings transmitted like feedback back and forth between the bond made of our flesh. Somewhere along the way as we loved my mask dropped...

* * *

I breathe and that air fills my lungs. Gone is that mask and the rest of those barriers that separated us. We lay side by side wrapped together with our legs and arms. I stroke his face and kiss his nose. His eyes part a little while his tongue licks my lips.

I saw glimpses of his life before his exile. There was love with another male and tragedy that ensued. Years running, chasing ghosts in the wilderness. Wondering if there was a reason to live anymore... But he's not alone. And I'm not poisoned.

We await the sunrise and the new and different life that follows...

**END**


End file.
